Crossing the Line As Usual
by Kara1626
Summary: Follow up to episode "Crossing the Line". Because we all know you can't talk to a Congresswoman like that and get away with it just because it's time for the credits. Warning: Contains discussions of spanking. Not good? Feel free to read something else.


**Crossing the Line – As Usual**

**Warning**: Contains discussions of spanking. Feel free to move on if that's not something you appreciate.

Harm showered and changed after rescuing Skates and seeing that she was safely stowed away in sick bay. It wasn't every day he had to put his life on the line for someone else anymore. But whenever it happened, he savored the high. It was this high that had made him forget that he'd been ordered to the Captain's cabin for his behavior toward Congresswoman DeLong. Instead, he was heading up to the top deck with Mac to get Bud and head to Mess.

"Commander," the Petty Officer called. Harm turned around. "Captain Ross wants to see you in his quarters immediately."

"Damn," Harm said, cringing. "Thank you, Petty Officer." He turned back to where Mac was still standing. "I'll have to catch up with you in a bit."

"Oh yeah," she said with a wicked smile.

"Don't start, Mac," Harm interrupted before she could tease him any further.

"Good luck," she called with a laugh as Harm headed back down into the depths of the ship.

* * * * *

"Enter," Captain Ross called through the door. Harm took a deep breath and pushed open the heavy door. "Commander," the Captain began before Harm even had the door fully secured. "Did you forget that I'd given you an order?"

"Honestly, sir, yes, I did. In all the excitement after the crash, I forgot that you wanted to see me. I apologize, sir." Harm said, standing at attention and staring out the porthole behind the Captain's desk.

Captain Ross studied Harm for a moment before deciding the Commander wasn't lying. "All right, Commander. Have a seat." Harm obeyed, and sat stiffly. "Commander, I don't think I have to tell you how completely out of line you were earlier today."

"No sir," Harm said, still stiffly.

"You're a lawyer, Commander. Care to defend yourself?"

"I don't really have a defense, sir. I got caught up in the heat of the moment and let my temper get the best of me."

"Oh, I don't think it was your temper that was the problem, Commander Rabb," Captain Ross countered. "I have to think it was that oversized ego of yours that was your problem." Harm wisely chose not to rebut. "What do you think Admiral Chegwidden would have to say about that?"

Harm reached up and ran his hand through his hair. "He'd probably say it was nothing new, sir," he said with a slight chuckle.

"And would he also say that about your blatant disrespect toward Congresswoman DeLong?"

"Probably not, sir," Harm said with a grimace. Captain Ross lifted an eyebrow, and unmistakable signal that Harm's answer was woefully incomplete. Harm, not being at all dim understood. "He'd chew my six pretty good, sir. And he'd remind me that without the support of people like Congresswoman DeLong, we'd be fighting global wars in rowboats." Harm shifted in his seat. "Sir, are you going to tell him?"

"Commander, you do know that question makes you sound like a ten-year-old who just got caught smoking behind the garage, don't you?" Captain Ross asked, trying very hard not to smile.

"Yes, sir. I do," Harm answered sheepishly.

The Captain cleared his throat. "It took a while, but I finally convinced Congresswoman DeLong that I could handle the situation without the involvement of your CO."

"I appreciate that, sir," Harm said, relaxing a bit for the first time.

"I'm sure you do. I've heard Admiral Chegwidden can be…let's say…_hard_ on his subordinates," Captain Ross said with a grin. "Is that a fair assessment?"

"Ah, sir, I'm not sure it would be in my best interest to comment on that," Harm said uncomfortably.

"So," Captain Ross said triumphantly, "it _is_ possible for you to hold your tongue."

"Yes sir," Harm replied. What a way to make a point…

Captain Ross stood up and turned toward the porthole. "Tell me, Commander, would there be consequences for your behavior if the Admiral found out about this incident?"

"Most likely sir."

"Would he write you up?" Captain Ross asked, turning around to face Harm.

"I don't think so, no sir."

"Assign extra duties?"

"No sir."

"Well, that leaves just one thing," Captain Ross said with a sigh. "Would he take something hard to your butt?"

Harm swallowed hard. "I'd say that's a pretty safe bet sir." Captain Ross rubbed his face, but Harm continued before the Captain could speak. "Is that what you have in mind sir?" he asked, bravado working hard to crowd out nervousness.

Captain Ross put his hands firmly on his hips. "I'd heard that rumor," he said, ignoring Harm's question. "I've never had the privilege of serving under Admiral Chegwidden, but I've had shipmates who did. I always thought they were just telling tales when they talked about getting their asses beat by him when they screwed the pooch," he said with a laugh. "I've had a few men on my crew recently who I've thought could use a taste of leather across their butts. Mind you, I haven't followed through on that thought yet," he said, more to himself than to Harm. He stood quietly for a moment staring at the wall behind Harm. Then, he suddenly seemed to remember that Harm had asked a question. "No, Commander," he said with a sigh, "I don't think that will be necessary." Harm relaxed again. "This time." Captain Ross walked around to the other side of his desk and leaned against it in front of Harm. "If you ever show that level of disrespect on my ship again, I will gladly employ the Admiral's discipline method of choice. Understood?"

"Understood sir. Thank you," Harm answered, clearly relieved.

"You'd better go get some chow. Your COD leaves in forty-five minutes. Dismissed." Harm stood and saluted. Captain Ross returned the salute, then put out his hand. "Thanks for your work here, Commander. I know Skates is definitely glad you were on board for this investigation"

Harm returned the handshake, "Thank you for not taking a cat to me," he said, laughing. He then turned and left the room.

* * * * *

"You ok, Harm?" Mac asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I'm fine, Mac," Harm answered, giving her a look.

"Are you still going to be fine when we get back to Washington?" she asked, prying further.

Harm shook his head, trying to act disgusted. It didn't work, and he knew it. "I'll be fine. Captain Ross graciously agreed to not tell the Admiral about any of this."

Mac looked impressed. "Wow Harm, first you rescue a damsel in distress, then you get away scot-free with mouthing off to a member of the House of Representatives. Next thing we know, you'll be promoted to Secretary of the Navy."

"Settle down, Mac. I'd never want that much responsibility," Harm said with a wink.

Harm started to walk away, but Mac stopped him. "By the way, Harm?" she said smoothly, "just because Captain Ross isn't going to tell, doesn't mean I won't."

"You wouldn't," Harm said, his eyes wide. Mac laughed and turned to head down to the lower deck to collect her gear. "Mac," Harm called after her, "Mac wait!"

The sound of her laughter was the only response he got. He could only imagine the many different ways Mac was going to blackmail him in the coming weeks. And none of them were particularly pleasant.


End file.
